


Together at Last

by death_veil_mac_cos



Category: BnHA, Bokunohero - Fandom, mha, myhero - Fandom, myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, vampirekatsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_veil_mac_cos/pseuds/death_veil_mac_cos
Summary: Vampire!Katsuki x Human!TodorokiTop!Bakugou x Bottom!Shotojust read it.um... have fun?
Relationships: Bakutodo - Relationship, todobaku - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Together at Last

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah...

Anyway, so things I need to mention...

a) Since Bakugo and Izuku grew up together, I decided to keep that.

b) With that being said, Bakugo has his quirk and Izuku doesn't. (still)

c) Bakugo isn't a total dick weed to Izuku, the only reason he started being mean to the Cinna roll, is because of his friends. 

d) Their friends will be my occ's because I felt like it. Their names are Akemi, Chieko, Arakan, and Eiko.

Facts:

-Akemi is a grade 1 Asshole.

-Chieko is snobbish. 

-Arakan is not important, just there to keep the 3 friends group thing up. (I don't count the girl.)

-Eiko is quiet and shy. He only talks with Izu and Sho. Izu being his school friend and Sho being his across the road neighbor in which he sees occasionally. 

e) This is a fantasy AU. Vampire Katsuki, everybody else is human.

f)They are all 10ish.

g) I will be putting warnings at the beginning of chapters as well as the specific parts of triggers. 

I think that's all, but idk. Let's get to reading yea? Thanks for reading! <3

Warnings: abuse, suicidal thoughts (not actions, at such a young age tho, le gasp), and language. The language is throughout the whole story. 

~Bakugou's pov~

I awake to my mother screaming at me to get up for school. "I'M AWAKE! You old hag." I mutter the last part so she doesn't hear. "Breakfast is ready and Izuku is waiting for you downstairs." I sigh as a long day of grade school. I quickly put on my clothes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I released my fangs (I watch Supernatural, okay? don't at me plz.) and I brush them too. 

Oh, did I mention...

I'm a Vampire.

Before we go into this annoying, yet common fanboy/fangirl-ing moment, I have to hurry up to make it to primary school with shitty Deku. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend, but the other kids made fun of us, especially Izuku. To fit in more, I bully Izuku at school and call him Deku. To make it up to him, after school we hang out and play. He's the only other person other than my family who knows about me and my vampire bloodline. Since I'm a new vampire, my hunger is hard to control at times. Mum said I'll get used to it and control it. That it just takes time to do so.

As I trot downstairs I can hear Izuku talking to my Mum. "H-hey Kacchan." I sat next to him at the island. "Hey Izu." 

We both ate breakfast and headed to school. We got near the school and I walked off to hang out with my friends, so they didn't see us together. "Bye Izu! See you later!" I yell-whisper. "Bye Kacchan!" I saunter over to my friends Akemi and Arakan. Chieko, Akemi's girlfriend, was over there as well. They were talking about how weak some people were. 

"Hey, Bakugo." I gave a small nod and stood silently beside them.

Sometimes I would look around to find Izu, and when spotting him stare for a moment then look away. I looked at him again and he was talking to his friend, Eiko, who I find a bit boring. He doesn't say much, so my "friends" make fun of him. 

Izuku looked me in the eye and I quickly looked away and blushed. 

Chieko looked at me and gasped. (Le gasp) "Is Bakugo blushing?" I looked at her and scoffed. 

"No, shut the fuck up!" She giggled and the bell rang signaling the start of a very long day. 

I can't wait until after school when I can hang out with Izu and play Smash Bros. Or maybe he'll want to play Street Fighter...

I walked into the class and went to my seat. 

~Time recap~

~Izuku's pov~

I whisper "Bye Kacchan." I stare as he walks away. I sometimes wish we could hang out at school.

I see Eiko and walk over to him. "Hey, Izuku. You okay?" I look up at him and smile widely. "Yup! How are you?" Eiko started talking and I blanked out for a moment. I look over at Kacchan. He looks so sad and bored. Eiko snapped his fingers in my ear and I looked over at him. "You sure you're good?" I nodded. "Yeah, sorry." I stood in front of him to stop staring at Kacchan. 

"What's new with you?" I perk up at the question and I ramble on about how my weekend was. Eiko laughed at the part when I beat Kacchan at Smash. I glanced over to him and noticed he was staring at me. I blushed and looked down. Eiko looked back and forth between us and smiled. "Oh... Yeah?" I shook my head no. And the bell rang. We walked in and sat down together. 

This will be a long day. 

~Time skip brought to you by Bakuhoe feeding - Oops I mean needing on* his friend~ 

***Ring***

~Bakugo's pov~

"Thank gawd!" Chieko said with Akemi and her walking towards my desk. I swear she is so fucking annoying. I ignore what they say as I put my things in my bag. "Hey, Bakugo?" I storm out of the class only to have Arakan follow and call after me. "BAKUGOOO" I turn around and stand there.

"NANI?!?!" Arakan runs up and stood in front of me whilst talking fast. "Oi slow down." I huffed. "Can we hang out later?" I just looked at him, and apparently, I looked confused because then he went to explain. "I wanted to hang out bec-" I cut him off and I say "I can't. Sorry." He looked as tho I just disrespected him. "And why not?" I glare and turn around to walk away. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "What?"I snarl. "Don't ignore me. Tell me why." I get out of his grasp and I state a fact. "Because I have plans already." I start walking to the park. 

This hunger was killing me and I still have to go meet Izuku at the park. I need to eat food, but Izuku tastes fucking gross. I don't like it. 

~Shoto's pov~

Warnings: abuse and suicidal thoughts maybe a little of haphephobia or anxiety

"SHOTOOOOO!" I ran out of the training room and ran to mine. I was tired and hurt. I needed to get out of there right then. 

I closed my door and sat on the bed. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. I'm so stupid, I forgot to lock the door...

*slap* 

"SHOTO! You must go back to training." I held my face where my so-called father hit me. I stood up. "NO! Leave me alone!" I glared at him and saw he was really mad. I should've kept my mouth shut. 

*punch* 

I grunted and held my stomach as I fell to the floor. 

He scoffed at me. I just stayed in my current position on the ground. A few tears fell from my eyes as I stared at one spot on the rug. 

Great.

"You're such a weakling. If you can't handle a little training like that, how do you ever expect to make it as a hero? Or even live in life? You're a disgrace to the Todoroki name. You may take the rest of the day off, but don't expect this to ever happen again. Oh, and if you ever disrespect me again, just know there will be more in store for you then you could ever imagine. Remember this and remember it good, boy, I brought you in this world, and I can take you out... just... like... that." 

And with that, he walked out. I'm sooo glad he had a meeting to attend to in 5 minutes, otherwise, I would still be training. 

I got up slowly and closed my door to change. I got dressed in my usual outfit of pants and a hoodie, to hide the scars and bruises from my training. 

Yea, right. Training is what that is. What it is, is abuse. I'm tired of it. 

I get to the front door and Fuyumi asked where I was going. 

"To the park." She sighs. "Do you want me to go with you?" I shake my head no and open the door. "Okay then, bye! I love you. Be safe." I smile lightly and close the door. I start on my adventure to the park. 

~Time ship brought to you by Shoto's suicidal thoughts~ Plus warning is over.~

I sit on the bench at the park enjoying the fresh air and being alone. I sigh and bring my knees to my chest. I bury my face in my legs. A few moments go by and I hear someone walking towards me. I look up, but only to be met with a kid about my age and he wore an angry expression. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks me, yelling. "I just- you know what, nevermind." I sigh and he sits next to me. "So, who are you?" He kind of settled down, so I looked at him and studied his face. "Oi. You gonna answer me or just stare." I look away quickly and stare at the ground. "You first." He sighs quite loudly. "Bakugo- Bakugo Katsuki." I smile up at him, cause I didn't expect him to answer. "Todoroki Shoto." 

A silence fell over us because we didn't know how to continue. A few moments pass when suddenly I hear talking and people walking towards us. One is my friend and the other is a random boy. "Hey, Shoto!" I smiled lightly. "Hey, Eiko." The boy with unruly green hair gasped. "Oh, so you're who he talks about all the time! Hey, I'm Midoryia Izuku. Hiya Kacchan." I glance at the ash-blond guy. "I thought your name was Bakugo..." He scoffs and snarls. "It is, DEKU here just likes to annoy me." I sighed and looked at the flustered boy. "Yea, well if you call me Deku, I can call you Kacchan." He mumbles. 

After a quick conversation between Midoryia and Bakugo, they leave. "Bye Shoto." I waved goodbye and stood up. "Well, I've got to get going. Bye... Bakugo." I start to walk away when he grabs my arm and pulls me next to him. I internally freak out, because of what my father does to me. 

~Bakugo's pov~

I grab onto the dull haired boi and pull him next to me. I don't even remember grabbing him. I must be too hungry. I hold onto his arms to make sure my meal stays still. I scent his neck and sniff at how good he smells. I pull away from him and he looks freaked out. I show him my fangs. His eyes widen in response and he stays still. 

I look in his eyes, they look calm. I guess he trusts me? I don't know, but I know I'm about to eat. 

I shift my head to the side, getting closer to his neck with every passing second. He leans his head back to give me more access.

He stops me right before I bite him. "W-will it hurt?" I shook my head no. "Not a lot, okay?" He responses with an okay. 

I sink my fangs into his flesh, just enough to get his blood slowly pour out. I retract my fangs and suck on the now-open wound. I start to gently massage his shoulder to get his blood to come out faster. 

He tastes so good, why do I even eat those other people? I knew he would too, I could smell how sweet his blood tastes. 

I soothe my hunger and pull away with one last lick. I took a glance at him and saw his pink cheeks. He looks kinda cute... Where did that come from? 

"Thank you."

He fixed his shirt and gave me a confused look. "For the meal." I huffed. His mouth made an 'o' shape, so I offered him a smile. He smiled back. "Bakugo, I have to leave, but it was good to meet you today. So, bye, I guess." 

Not gonna lie, I'm kinda disappointed we couldn't hang out more. 

"Bye, can I walk home with you?" He simply nodded. 

We walked together and come to find out we lived a couple of streets away from one another.

~Still Bakugo's pov, just for back story~

Sometimes we would still hang out, but as we got older I saw less and less of him, till I never saw him again. That is until U.A. 

~~~~~~~~~

I'm so sorry, that chapter was really long, but I wanted to give a thorough background. The next will most likely be them reunited, or my friend will decide to ruin it and make the chapter his. Idk. 

Words: 2152

Welp, bai~

-Mac<3


End file.
